


Birthday morning

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, It's all happy, M/M, Seb's birthday, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nothing like canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “DADDY DADDY IT'S TODAY!!!!” - he said way too excited.“What's today” - asked Aaron without turning around so Seb wouldn't see him smiling.“IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!”“Is it really? Who told you that?” - he asked finally facing the boy, who got a confused look on his face.“You told me yesterday that it's tomorrow. It's tomorrow now!” - he said thinking hard.Or...It's Seb's 4th birthday, and this is how their morning goes.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	Birthday morning

Aaron woke up at the crack of dawn. He had to because he knew that his son had an internal clock like no other, and he'd be up jumping on his bed, demanding his presents. So he had to prepare for it.

He just finished making pancakes when he heard him running down the stairs, in his PJs, already shouting.

“DADDY DADDY IT'S TODAY!!!!” - he said way too excited.

“What's today” - asked Aaron without turning around so Seb wouldn't see him smiling.

“IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!”

“Is it really? Who told you that?” - he asked finally facing the boy, who got a confused look on his face.

“You told me yesterday that it's tomorrow. It's tomorrow now!” - he said thinking hard.

“But tomorrow will be the day after today. If it's today... it cannot be tomorrow.” - he said just to confuse him a bit more. Seb hopped on a chair and started counting on his fingers. He knew how to count to 20 and he was busy trying to figure out whether he missed the date.

“No! It is today!” - he said finally and Aaron smiled at him. He was stubborn and smart. The perfect combination in his book. He was too much like Robert.

“Well, then I guess you can have pancakes for breakfast.” - he said placing the plate in front of him.

“It's all mine???” - he asked licking his lips.

“I made it for the birthday boy.... and you said it's your birthday right?” - asked Aaron tickling him.

“DAAADY.” - chuckled Seb.

“Alright, eat your breakfast, because later we have to go to Nana's for your party.”

“And I'm gonna have a BIG cake!” - he said like it was a fact. (It was)

“She told you that?”

“No, Marlon did.” - he smiled as he kicked his feet happily.

“But Marlon didn't tell you about your present did he?”

“No.... he said it was a surprise.” - he frowned like it was a sad thing that he had to wait to find out.

“It is.” - said Aaron slowly, while Seb finished his pancakes. Sometimes Aaron wasn't even sure he chewed his food. Honestly, the kid only started eating a minute ago. - “Why don't you go and wake your dad, see if you can get him to tell you more about it.” - he whispered, and Seb just smirked at him before he ran upstairs shouting.

Aaron shook his head laughing as he heard Seb calling for Robert. He was probably jumping on the bed, and after Robert left him to do all the preparations for Seb's birthday yesterday, it was only fair that he didn't let him sleep.

“Alright, message received.” - yawned Robert 5 minutes later, coming down the stairs. His hair was a mess, he looked sleepy, and in need of coffee. But most importantly Seb wasn't with him.

“Where's he?” - asked Aaron before he poured a cup of coffee for his husband, and gave him a plate.

“Dressing up.” - he laughed – “I told him that the sooner he's getting ready the sooner we can go to the pub. He's way too excited.”

“He's 4 years old, of course he's excited.” - scoffed Aaron as he ran his fingers through Robert's hair. Robert immediately closed his eyes, getting lost in the moment. - “You sleep well?”

“Yeah.... until an actual bomb landed on top of me.” - he laughed looking at Aaron for a second before he closed his eyes again. Aaron's fingers were still massaging his scalp and it felt too good to make it stop, even though they both know Seb won't give them any alone time right now. – “An inch to the left and I wouldn't be laughing.” - he added.

“Well, it's only fair.... after I stayed up late.” - pointed out Aaron, taking his hand away.

“Sorry, I was knackered.” - confessed Robert, but of course, Aaron knew. It was enough to see the state he was in after he came home from work last night. Like every idiot was out to get him that day. No wonder he took a day off. He always did on special occasions. And today was special enough.

“You can make it up to me.... later.” - winked Aaron before they heard Seb coming down again. His shirt was on backwards, and although he managed to get his jeans on, he only got socks on his right foot.

“What are you doing?” - smiled Aaron.

“Dad told me to dress up so we can go.”

“Seb it's early... Nana's still asleep.” - said Aaron. Okay, it wasn't true but 6am was still pretty early for a birthday party.

“When can we go? I wanna go now!”

“Seb.” - said Robert in his stern voice. As he turned in his chair to look at him - “What did we say about being impatient?” - the boy didn't answer just crossed his arms over his chest and sat down on the floor. Tantrums like this weren't unfamiliar, so both Aaron and Robert had routine in handling them.

“How about.... you open one of your presents while we wait for Nana to wake up?” - suggested Robert.

“Really???” - asked Seb with a bright smile.

“Tell you what.” - said Aaron – “Come with me, we're gonna dress up properly until your dad wakes up... then you can open a present, okay?” - he asked reaching out his hand for Seb.

“YAAY!” - that was his only answer before he ran to his room, leaving Aaron behind.

“Go and have a shower, yeah?” - said Aaron smiling before he gave a kick kiss to Robert – “I deal with him.”

“Aaron.” - called out Robert as he grabbed his husband's hand.

“Yeah, what?”

“Nothing, just... thank you.” - he smiled.

“Come on, get up... we have a whole day ahead of ourselves and....”

“DAAAAAAD!” - shouted Seb interrupting Aaron. They just looked at each other with Robert laughing.

“He's gonna sleep at the pub right?” - asked Robert.

“Yeah, he's having a sleepover with Eve and Moses, he's gonna love it, he wouldn't even miss us.”

“DAAAD!!!! YOU COMING????”

“JUST A SEC!” - shouted back Aaron. - “And you...” - he said looking at Robert.

“I know. I'm gonna make it up to you.”

“Twice.” - he grinned.

“At least twice.” - smirked Robert.


End file.
